looneytunesfandomcom-20200223-history
Looney Tunes TV Tracker:Week of 10/29/17 - 11/4/17
LOONEY TUNES NOTE: Looney Tunes is pillarboxed (two black bars on top and bottom) on CN. NO LOONEY TUNES AIRINGS ON CARTOON NETWORK THIS WEEK. LOONEY TUNES *10/29/17 - 8am - Long-Haired Hare/Lovelorn Leghorn/Lumber Jack-Rabbit/Lumber Jerks/Mad as a Mars Hare/Million Hare/Mouse And Garden/Mother Was a Rooster/Mouse Divided, A/Muscle Tussle/Mutiny on the Bunny/Mutt in a Rut, A/Muzzle Tough/No Barking *10/29/17 - 8pm - Dixie Fryer/Dog Pounded/Don't Axe Me/Don't Give Up the Sheep/Double or Mutton/Dough for the Do-Do/Dr. Devil and Mr. Hare/Dr. Jerkyl's Hide/Drip-Along Daffy/Duck Amuck/Duck Dodgers and the Return of the 24 1/2th Century/Duck Dodgers in the 24 1/2 Century/Room and Bird *10/29/17 - 1am - Rabbit of Seville/Rabbit Transit/Rabbitson Crusoe/Rabbit's Feat/Rabbit's Kin/Raw! Raw! Rooster!/Ready, Woolen and Able/Ready..Set..Zoom!/Red Riding Hoodwinked/Rhapsody Rabbit/Road Runner a Go-Go/Robin Hood Daffy/Robot Rabbit/Bugs Bunny Rides Again *10/30/17 - 8am - My Bunny Lies Over the Sea/Napoleon Bunny-Part/No Barking/No Parking Hare/Now, Hare This/Odor of the Day/Often an Orphan/Oily Hare/Out and Out Rout/People Are Bunny/Pest in the House, A/Pest That Came to Dinner/Pests for Guests *10/30/17 - 1am - Room and Bird/Rushing Roulette/Sandy Claws/Satan's Waitin'/Scaredy Cat/Scarlet Pumpernickle/Scent-imental Over You/Scrambled Aches/Sheep Ahoy/Sheep in the Deep, A/Shishkabugs/Shot and Bothered/Show Biz Bugs/All Fowled Up *10/31/17 - 8am - Pizza Tweety-Pie, A/Plop Goes the Weasel/Pop 'im Pop!/Porky Chops/Portrait of the Artist as a Young Bunny/Pre-Hysterical Hare/Putty Tat Trouble/Quack Shot/Quackodile Tears/Rabbit Every Monday/Rabbit Fire/Rabbit Hood/Rabbit Rampage *11/1/17 - 8am - Rabbit of Seville/Rabbit Transit/Rabbitson Crusoe/Rabbit's Feat/Rabbit's Kin/Raw! Raw! Rooster!/Ready, Woolen and Able/Ready..Set..Zoom!/Red Riding Hoodwinked/Rhapsody Rabbit/Road Runner a Go-Go/Robin Hood Daffy/Robot Rabbit *11/1/17 - 1am - Stupor Duck/Stupor Salesman/Sugar and Spies/Superior Duck/Suppressed Duck/Tease for Two/There They Go-Go-Go!/This Is a Life/Thumb Fun/Tired and Feathered/To Beep or Not to Beep/To Hare Is Human/Too Hop to Handle/Beep Prepared *11/2/17 - 8am - Room and Bird/Rushing Roulette/Sandy Claws/Satan's Waitin'/Scaredy Cat/Scarlet Pumpernickle/Scent-imental Over You/Scrambled Aches/Sheep Ahoy/Sheep in the Deep, A/Shishkabugs/Shot and Bothered/Show Biz Bugs *11/2/17 - 1am - Touche and Go/Transylvania 6-5000/Trap Happy Porky/Tree Cornered Tweety/Tree For Two/Trick or Tweet/Tugboat Granny/Tweet and Lovely/Tweet and Sour/Tweet Dreams/Tweet Zoo/Tweet Tweet Tweety/Tweetie Pie/Big Top Bunny *11/3/17 - 8am - Slap Hoppy Mouse/Slick Chick/Snow Business/Sock A Doodle Do/Solid Tin Coyote/Soup or Sonic/Spaced Out Bunny/Star Is Bored, A/Steal Wool/Stooge For a Mouse/Stop! Look! And Hasten!/Strangled Eggs/Street Cat Named Sylvester, A *11/3/17 - 1am - Tweety's Circus/Tweety's S.O.S./Two Gophers from Texas/Unexpected Pest/Upswept Hare/Up-Standing Sitter/Walky Talky Hawky/War and Pieces/Water Water Every Hare/Wearing of the Grin/Weasel Stop/Weasel While You Work/Wet Hare/Birds of a Father *11/4/17 - 8am - Stupor Duck/Stupor Salesman/Sugar and Spies/Superior Duck/Suppressed Duck/Tease for Two/There They Go-Go-Go!/This Is a Life/Thumb Fun/Tired and Feathered/To Beep or Not to Beep/To Hare Is Human/Too Hop to Handle *11/4/17 - 8pm - Rabbit of Seville/Rabbit Transit/Rabbitson Crusoe/Rabbit's Feat/Rabbit's Kin/Raw! Raw! Rooster!/Ready, Woolen and Able/Ready..Set..Zoom!/Red Riding Hoodwinked/Rhapsody Rabbit/Road Runner a Go-Go/Robin Hood Daffy/Robot Rabbit *11/4/17 - 1am - What Makes Daffy Duck/What's My Lion/What's Opera Doc?/Who Scent You?/Whoa, Be-Gone!/Who's Kitten Who/Wild About Hurry/Wild Over You/Windblown Hare/Witch's Tangled Hare, A/Woolen Under Where/Yankee Dood It/Yankee Doodle Daffy/Boulder Wham! THE SYLVESTER AND TWEETY MYSTERIES *10/29/17 - 11:30am - Catch as Catch Can/Yodel Recall *10/30/17 - 11am - Keep Your Pantheon/London Broiled *10/30/17 - 11:30am - One Froggy Throat/Mush Ado About Nothing *10/30/17 - 4pm - Brussel Sprouts/Golden Bird of Shangri-claw *10/30/17 - 4:30pm - When Granny Ruled the Earth/Dutch Tweet *11/1/17 - 11am - Is Paris Stinking/Fangs for the Memories *11/1/17 - 11:30am - Fair's Fair/Moscow Side Story *11/1/17 - 4pm - This Is the Kitty/Eye for an Aye Aye *11/1/17 - 4:30pm - Blackboard Jumble/What's the Frequency Kitty? *11/2/17 - 11am - El Dia de los Pussygatos/3 Days & 2 Nights of the Condor *11/2/17 - 11:30am - Yelp/Jeepers Creepers *11/2/17 - 4pm - Dial V for Veterinarian/California's Crusty Bronze *11/2/17 - 4:30pm - Tail End?, The/This Is the End *11/3/17 - 11am - Fleas Release Me/Niagara's Fallen *11/3/17 - 11:30am - Fountain of Funk, The/Yes, We Have No Canaries *11/3/17 - 4pm - Chip Off the Old Castle, A *11/3/17 - 4:30pm - Platinum Wheel of Fortune *11/4/17 - 11:30am - Spaced Out/Autumn's Leaving NOTES TBD Category:Looney Tunes Wiki Category:Looney Tunes TV Tracker